


Lost

by valrichards (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-30
Updated: 2007-10-30
Packaged: 2017-10-02 22:20:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/valrichards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the Marvel Knights 4 story 'Divine Time'where Johnny gets sent to an alternate universe where Victor Von Doom is the Supreme Ruler of All and we meet a teenage Val.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

Val was never one to reminisce, but at that moment as she was slowly disappearing from time and space itself, she couldn't help but dwell on everything that lead her there.

She doesn't remember much from before her permanent vacation on the moon. In some ways she's glad she doesn't, simply because she's afraid of just how much more devastating that would make everything that had happened.

She clearly remembers her mother saying that they would pick her up after Franklin's baseball game, and she clearly remembers her mother never coming back. She remembers the Inhuman Royal Family fighting much more than she had ever seen and she remembers the warnings that one day _he_ will come to the moon to kill them all. She still remembers Medusa's calming guarantee that whatever happened, they would all fight and stop it like they always had.

She was no more than three and a half when Crystal pulled her aside, trying to explain that no one knew what happened to the Fantastic Four or Franklin. She knows that she didn't understand it at the time, or why Crystal was crying. After all, she remembers a time when she just thought her parents were lost somewhere, possibly space, and not actually dead.

It was two years later when the battle began on the moon. Val was too young to understand the casualties of war, or what was happening around her. The only thing she can remember, is proudly stepping up to the teleporter with the others, all too young or too old to fight, certain that she was going home. Unfortunately, that certainty was soon lost as well.

She remembers Luna's cheerful disposition the first few years, the beaming child who Val thought of as not only an older sister but as a best friend. She remembers when Luna turned twelve and all of a sudden became the leader of their group of misplaced refugees. Luna had claimed at the time that it was because of her royal blood and her duty to her people. Val clearly remembers blaming Jurgen for filling her friend's head with all those lies.

She remembers the attempted uprising and the many lives lost at the hand of Victor's mechanical killing machines. She remembers crying for what seemed like an eternity for Luna, Mommy, Daddy, Franklin and her Uncles. She never forgot the night she vowed that she would set things right. Protect what was left of the Inhumans, and save this world from the fate that befell hers.

She clearly remembers that moment. It was when she understood that she had nothing left to lose and that the only thing she could do was fight for a way out of a future that shouldn't even exist.

The machine was nearing it's destination, and she could feel herself slipping away. All she could manage was a small smile and simple words of encouragement towards her uncle. She smiled, as she finally faded away, knowing that Uncle Johnny would set things right. 


End file.
